A printing apparatus is known that prints an image on a printing medium in accordance with movement of the printing apparatus on the printing medium.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2016-060103 discloses a handheld printer that, while moving on the printing medium, prints an image on the printing medium by discharging ink from each nozzle of each nozzle array of an inkjet recording head that has at least two nozzle arrays which are disposed side by side.
When the same image is repeatedly printed while moving the handheld printer described in the aforementioned reference, due to spacing of each nozzle array of the recording head, white lines are generated at the boundaries between the printed images. Printing quality worsens due to the generation of the white lines.